Mysterious Youth
by Umagi
Summary: An unlikely turn of events leads to gohans death. how will pan cope with the loos of her father? who will she turn to. and who are the strange teens that show up?
1. Wanting

Mysterious Youth rated: pg13  
  
Pan slammed the door of her apartment, almost breaking it off of the hinges "damn him!! damn that baka  
  
na baka!" she slumped onto her couch and began to sob. She soon buried her head in a nearby pillow  
  
trying to drown out her own sobbing. After what seemed like an hour, pan pulled herself off of the couch,  
  
and trudged into her room. Wearily she began to pulled off her black dress. She let it drop to the floor, in a  
  
small black heap. She stepped out of the dress and walked towards her closet, but she stopped short when  
  
she saw a family picture posted on the closet door. She began to sob even harder. "Why did he have to die  
  
dammit! Why?" she collapsed onto the floor in a shaky little ball sobbing her eyes out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ubuu knocked on the door of Pan's appartment. "Pan are you in there?" He asked cautiously. He had seen her  
  
run. She ran as she had never run before, it seemed that the mere thought of being at her fathers funeral had  
  
overwhelmed her. H knew she was not in the highest of spirits, but he wanted to be the one to bring her  
  
comfort. But he didn't know how to reach her. He knocked again. He knew she was in her apartment, her  
  
ki level was very distinguishable, after all she was one of the two only saiyan women. He could not help but worry about his dear friend. She was in pain and he didn't like the concept. He could hear her sobs, and it was beginning to get to him. It hit him 'why am I so worried about her' he began to tell himself that it was a friendly reaction 'then why am I the only one here?' he quickly realized that he cared for her, more than anything else, he wanted her to be happy  
~*~*~*~*~*~ pan was sobbing so hard, she didn't hear the knocking on the door. Her body was raked with sobs, as she trembled on the floor. She didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't help but to feel alone. She knew that she was loved by all of the z senshi, but they were more like a large family. More than anything she wanted to be held in someone's tender embrace, to find someone special, just for her. Vegeta had Bulma,, Goten had Marron, Bra had, Whatever that football captain's name was, krillen had 18, and everyone had some body. ~*~*~Flashback~*~*~ "c'mon pan you need to be strong! We all know how you are feeling, we all loved him, but if we aren't strong than what is the point of even living? Don't worry, you'll see him soon" Goku's words were soft and kind, but they couldn't stop the hurt. There was HER father lying there in that casket. His face was cold, and pale, and lifeless. She gazed into his face while she heard her mother sobbing onto chichi's shoulder, and many others who were crying over their departed friend. She stood for 2 minutes just staring at his cold lifeless face before she lost it. With a speed that no one recognized, she ran out of the building, and down the streets, in the direction of her apartment. Determined to hide from the pain. ~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~ after listening to herself , she finally heard the knocking at the front door. She instinctively grabbed a pillow off of her bed and began to hug it. She got up and locked her door. Thinking that she could hide. Pan walked into her bedroom and sat down in the middle of the room crying into her pillow. Ubuu knocked  
  
on the door again. "Pan? Are you okay? Please let me in, I know you're I there." She groaned and finally  
  
yelled back at the door "go away and leave me alone!" As she continued soaking the soft cloth with her tears  
  
"No, I won't leave. You can't deal with this alone" Came the reply from the other side of the door. "I don't need any help, I'm fine, just go away!" Ubuu shot a thin ki beam along the side of the door, and turned the knob of the door, breaking the locks. The door swung open. "Pan.." exclaimed Uub, with evident worry in his dark eyes. Pan continued to sob on the floor, not wanting to look at him. "just go away! I'm fine!" Uub strode near her trembling figure "your father just died, and you ran out of the funeral in record time, you aren't fine" He knelt down beside pan gathering her up in his arms. Pan relaxed into his embrace, using him as a human tissue "why did he have to die and leave me? why? I just...." her voice broke, and she sobbed into his chest, letting the tears soak into his shirt. Uub spoke in a soft soothing tone "He's still going to be watching over you. Gohan went through the same thing with Goku remember. He made it through. You are your father's daughter. You're strong. You'll be okay" he began to rub her back soothingly in an effort to calm her down. She melted into his gentle touch, and her sobs slowed, until they were only sniffles. She didn't know why but she just felt so at ease being so close with Uub, she began to think 'Is this what it's like to be loved?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note: ok this tory started as a rp between a friend and I, so it is now a fan fic. I hope you like it. Now there is a little rule for the chapters. For every chapter you want added on, you must review, and ask for it, I will expect 2 reviews for chapter 2, 3 reviews for chapter 3,and so on, but ten is where it will stop(if I get that far) Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, nor any of its characters. Though I do enjoy writing fics for it^_^ Ja~ne 


	2. uh you don't see me!

Mysterious youth Chapter 2  
  
After what seemed like hours, sitting in uub's embrace pan managed to choke out "thank you Uub. I don't know what I would do without you" Uub lightly chuckled "I dunno, flood your apartment?!?" pan smiled, for the first time since her dad had died. Pan snuggled into Uub's chest, feeling that she right to be so close. "I probably would" she muttered. She sighed and inhaled his scent, Calvin Klein cologne, it smelled good.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? Lets get some air. Maybe it'll lift your mood a bit?." suggested Uub, then he looked up at the broken door. "Er.Pan.I broke the locks on your door.ehem." Pan looked at the mangled door "I suppose that between you and me that door has had a rough day.I don't really feel up to a walk, I.....I dunno" Uub seemed very adamant, he kept trying to coax her into going on a walk. He grinned "I'll carry you then" He just wouldn't let it go would he? Pan smiled faintly "I don't know Uub. I don't really feel up to a walk, even if you carry me" He kissed her cheek lightly and spoke softly in her ear "the flowers are in bloom.your favorites are in bloom as well!" She sighed softly 'he doesn't give up does he? Oh well, he's here for me. That's all that really matters right?' she sighed softly "I guess it wouldn't do any harm." She wiped away a dry tear from her cheek.  
  
"Maybe you should put something on" Uub had broken the short silence, by pointing out pan's lack of clothing. He began to blush furiously, as he pointed to the dress laying in a small heap on the floor. Pan felt her face turn another shade of red, as she realized that she was half naked, and in front of Uub no less. She jumped up and darted into her walk-in closet, and looked around for a descent outfit to wear from her wardrobe.  
  
Meanwhile Uub sat in the living room, twiddling his fingers as the red in his face went down, or so he hoped. Pan emerged two minutes later, wearing a white, sleeveless turtle neck sweater, accompanied by dark gray jeans, with lace sewn onto various places, and to top it all off she was wearing casual sandals. She announced her arrival by telling Uub " Ok it's safe to look now" Uub looked up and smiled "You're beautiful" he announced as his face again turned red.  
  
He offered her his hand with a smile. Pan gingerly took it "why thank you" she said as she gently rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and inhaled, smelling his wonderful cologne. Yet for some reason, this specific cologne reminded her of trunks 'why am I thinking of him right now?' she asked herself. Uub nodded to her and walked her out of the gloomy apartment, and down to the park across the street, but something wasn't right.  
  
Uub could feel a very odd ki signature, it was tinted with pans ki, and someone else's. he thought to himself 'this had better not be another enemy, today of all days!' Uub was no more reassured as the ki seemed to follow them where ever they went. Pan had become aware of the ki after a while as well. But she simply dismissed it as one of the z-senshi snooping. Regardless of how nervous she was, she continued to tell herself 'I'm with Uub! Nothing bad will happen. He won't let it!' but it would wear off after 30 seconds, then she had to reassure herself again.  
  
Suddenly the ki skipped a beat. Pan and Uub heard a hard thud and omph, followed by a low groan. Pan and Uub whirled around to see a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. She got up slowly, brushing herself off. It took her a moment to realize that she was being watched. She blinked and forced a smile "uh you don't see me!!" she grinned as she picked up a pair of horn rimmed glasses, and slipped them onto her nose. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: sorry this is so short, but I got really pressed for time, summer is really rough on me. I am hoping to have updates for this story every week. I will tell you now this is a really good story. In the future, this mysterious girl teams up with goku and a new person. You will have to find out In the next chapter. I absolutely promise that the next chapter will be longer. If anyone is curious how gohan died, then I suggest that you leave me reviews requesting it. I won't put it up if I don't have at least 5requests, either by email or by review. If you don't care if I post it, and you just want to know how gohan died, send me an email asking for the story to angel@thelin.org (got a new e-mail). Remember to put "story request" in the subject line, or you might not get it. (I get a lot of junk mail) so until my next update Ja~ne 


End file.
